Darkened
by Ashlex in pearl
Summary: Can Arendelle keep its peace two years after almost freezing over? Will the troll prophecy come true this time, the one that foretells the end for everyone? And just who is this mysterious stranger who seems to have taking a liking to the Queen?
1. In the beginning

**A/N: Heey~ So, this is my attempt to write a sequel to Frozen, in my own way of course. A few things you should keep in mind. I wrote this under the assumption that Elsa and Anna are only a couple years apart. So, 2 years after Elsa came of age, now Anna is as well. And also, for the first chapter, I wrote separate parts for both girls, Anna normal and Elsa in italics, at least at first, at the same time. I may keep this trend if it works with the writing. May add a third, underlined... but, spoilers! Enjoy.**

* * *

The legend goes, the land shall be shrouded in darkness and cursed with unending winter. The people of Arendelle never believed it, never had a reason to believe it, until their ice queen rose to the throne and nearly froze the land. The prophecy appeared to be coming true, but, it wasn't complete. Everyone focused on the unending winter, but forgot about the darkness. The future the trolls predicted still may come true, but, so long as there is light, the people of Arendelle rest easy.

Ships arrive in the port everyday, bringing new faces of travelers and goods from all over the world. The once small town grew three times its size, more and more families settling down. But, even the Queen and the Princess both know that the peace can't last. Each new family brings the potential of more crime to the town. Though nothing big has happened since the snow in summer incident, they brace themselves for whatever may come.

"Oh my gosh! This is terrible!"

Even if it is the most ridiculous.

"I know it, I saw it! It can't happen now!" Princess Anna stood in front of her vanity mirror, staring at her own reflection, a great frown creasing her face. She pulled her bangs to the side, brushing her hair this way and that, "Oh its no use!" she exclaimed, sitting on her stool with a huff, "There's no time before the party and I know I saw a gray hair!"

"Your highness? Is everything alright?" a voice called from the hall outside her bedroom door. It was the butler, he'd been waiting for her to finish her freak out for roughly twenty minutes, "Should I fetch the Queen again?"

"No!" Anna responded, almost too quickly. She sighed, wrapping her hair up in a bun, "No, she's busy enough. I'm on my way down now. I promise this time!"

The butler sighed silently, but smiled despite himself, "Very well, miss. Don't be late now."

Anna sighed as he walked away, leaving her in the quiet. She stared at her own reflection again, this time seeing the time that had flown by. It had been 2 years since she had truly reconnected with her older sister. Where had the time gone? She smiled, brushing a piece of hair back, and stood.

"Can't let anymore time slip by." she told herself as she slipped into her evening gown and opened the door.

"Anna!" a voice called as she started to walk down the hall. Glancing back, she noticed the little snow cloud first, and smiled at the little snowman with the big carrot nose as he ran up to her with his one tooth grin, "I've been looking everywhere!"

Anna just smiled at him, "What is it, Olaf? Did you lose another coal button?" she teased him.

Olaf hesitated just a moment, then looked down at his little body, "One, two." he counted the coals. He looked up at her and smiled, "No, they're accounted for."

"Then what is it?"

"Kristoff was looking for you."

Anna couldn't help the blush as she smiled. Yes, the two years with Kristoff really had flown by, too. He lived with them in the castle, but still spent more time, especially in the winter, in the mountains with his troll family.

"He came back? Where is he?" Anna asked, sounding just a little too eager.

Olaf laughed and turned, "I'll show you!" he exclaimed as he ran off down the hall, his snow flurry above him keeping up effortlessly.

Anna giggled and ran after him, only tripping a step before holding her dress as she ran. The two ran faster down the hall, towards the center of the castle. Olaf led her through rooms, down staircases, and back up again. Two years and even he still gets lost, Anna thought with a giggle.

As they ran, the euphoria began to wear off, Anna wondering where the little snowman was leading her. When he stopped outside a door, her heart all but stopped. Olaf turned to her and just smiled, "He was in here. I think he still is."

Anna stared at the doorway. Since the town was nearly frozen alive, they had dedicated the first second floor, west wing to the sick and injured, as a sort of makeshift hospital. There weren't many doctors, but there were enough to keep the people healthy and safe. Staring at the door, Anna felt a fear she hadn't for so long.

"Well? Aren't you gonna go in?" Olaf's voice pierced through the darkness in her mind.

She quickly shook her head and hesitantly opened the door. She pushed it open and peeked inside. There were a few helpers hurrying back and forth. One sitting beside a couple of filing cabinets in the front saw Anna and just pointed down the row of beds. Anna looked down, her fear growing as she walked down the path. All of the beds on this side were empty and neat, except one near the end. Anna stopped at the end of the bed and gasped.

"K... Kristoff?" she whispered, tears welling in her eyes.

His face and head were completely wrapped in bandages, cuts covering his arms and legs as a nurse tended to him. His left leg was bent out awkwardly, and his breathing seemed shallow. Another nurse rushed over with a doctor and they both took each side of his leg.

"We have to set his leg straight. Do you have the splint?"

"Yes. Ready when you are."

"On three. One... two... three!"

There was a sickening cracking sound, as well as a couple of screams, one from the man in the bed, and one from Anna as a hand grasped her shoulder.

* * *

_Everything has to be perfect, Queen Elsa thought._

_ She stood alone in the ballroom, spinning here and there as little snowflakes decorated the walls and hung suspended in the air. It was beautiful, and magical. The kind of decorations worthy of this party._

_ She thought back over the two years that had passed. It had been hard work to get her kingdom stable again, but with Anna and Kristoff at her side, they managed to keep the peace day in and day out. Since they had lost their biggest trading partner in Weselton, they had lost a lot of the money that had been coming in and going out. Even now, they were still suffering from cutbacks._

_ "Don't think of it now, Elsa." she mumbled under her breath. She tried to take a deep breath, but the stress began to well up in side of her again. She ended up with a sigh and shook her head. She quickly turned, walking out of the ballroom as the floor began to turn icy under her feet. Even knowing how to undo the problems her freezing abilities cause, Elsa still found it difficult to control her emotions. Each day she was doing better, thanks to Anna's support, but, as stress built up, she couldn't help wondering what she would have done if it weren't for her sister._

_ She shook her head again as she walked down the hall. No negativity! She scolded herself, Everything must be perfect!_

_ "Your majesty,"their butler, Castor, approached then, bowing a little._

_ "Has she emerged yet?" Elsa asked, a smile breaking the fog in her mind._

_ "She has. Sir Olaf managed to get her to come out. But, there is something else."_

_ Elsa looked at him, keeping her cool head, "What else?"_

_ "A young man was brought down from the mountains. His dressing appeared quite regal, but no one can seem to identify him. He's been injured quite terribly."_

_ The curiosity popped up inside Elsa. She nodded, "Alright. I will go and see him then," she looked ahead and proceeded down the hall, towards the infirmary._

_ "Very good, miss." Castor said, bowing his head again._

_ A young man in regal clothing? Elsa thought, Brought down from the mountains? There wasn't anyway that any normally royalty from other countries would just be wandering around up there unless they were hunting. Which, even then, they would have had to come through the port first. Unless they came from the other side of the mountain._

_ Elsa straightened up, could it be someone whose come to spy on them? Someone who wished to take the kingdom away by force, as the youngest prince of the Southern Isles had tried years earlier? No, surely word had spread by now that that would not be wise at all._

_ As she reached the infirmary door, she saw Olaf standing outside, peeking in. She smiled, "Keeping watch, Olaf?"_

_ Olaf looked up at her and smiled, "They won't let me go in because I'm so cold."_

_ Elsa couldn't help but laugh just a little, "I know." She patted his head and pushed the door open, stepping inside. As she did, she heard a couple of terrible screams, one male and one female. She blinked, recognizing the woman, "Anna?"_

_ Just as she began to wonder, Anna came hurrying back up the aisle towards her, "Elsa! Oh its so terrible!" she sobbed, throwing herself—or tripping, it was hard to tell the difference with Anna—into her arms._

_ Elsa just held her up as she cried, trying to calm her down, "Easy, easy, what is it Anna? Whats wrong?"_

_ Anna rubbed her eyes, looking up at Elsa, "Elsa... Kristoff... he..." she sniffled, tearing up again._

_ "What about me?"_

_ Anna blinked and stood up straight, looking back. Elsa looked up too as Kristoff walked up to them from the direction Anna had run from. He looked confused, a little banged up, but otherwise fine._

_ "Kristoff! You're alright!" Anna exclaimed in relief, hurrying to him and hugging him tight._

_ Kristoff smiled, laughing a little, "I tried to tell you," he said, holding her close, "but you screamed in my face and ran off. What were you doing down there anyway?"_

_ Elsa glanced over their shoulders to the bed with the man in it. The doctor was busy wrapping his leg up tight and bandaging the rest of his wounds. She stepped a bit closer to get a better look. He did indeed wear noble clothing adorned with golden buttons and a coat of arms on his shoulder. It was clear even to her that he was wealthy, despite the ragged condition he seemed to be in._

_ "Olaf said you were in here. I saw this big guy all wrapped up and I guess I panicked."_

_ Elsa smiled, rolling her eyes. Anna always had a way of exaggerating. Of course, her worry could have been clouding her judgement. The one in the bed was nowhere near as muscular as Kristoff. But, he had black hair. How could she miss that?_

_ "You think that scrawny little twig looks like me?"_

_ "Well... at a glance..."_

_ Just then, the man groaned in pain. The doctor turned to them, "I'm sorry, your majesty. But, he does need to rest."_

_ Elsa nodded, "Let me know as soon as he is well enough to speak."_

_ The doctor nodded and Elsa led Kristoff and Anna back out into the hall, "What was he doing up in the mountain?" Elsa asked Kristoff, leading the way down the hall towards the study._

_ Kristoff shrugged, "I couldn't tell you. I found him all beat up, figured he was here on business or something."_

_ "What were YOU doing up in the mountains? Visiting your family?"Anna asked, her curiosity coloring her tone._

_ "Yeah, Grandpa Troll wanted to talk to me about something. And, I actually should tell you both."_

_ Elsa glanced from side to side as they turned down a side hall. She looked at a servant who was passing, "We will be in the study. No meetings unless they are urgent." The servant nodded and went back to his work. Elsa stepped inside the door and looked at the two of them, "Tell me what he said."_

_ Kristoff folded his arms, "Well, he said pretty much the same stuff, about the prophecy and the sword sacrifice, I don't know, it doesn't make much sense."_

_ Anna looked confused, "But, I thought after we stopped Elsa from freezing the world that that would have proven the prophecy was wrong?"_

_ Elsa closed her eyes, controling her sudden fit of irritation at Anna. She knew she was just making a point, but she hated to be called the prophecy. She was clearly not the one who would plunge the world into an unending winter. She just had to try harder to control her power._

_ Kristoff shook his head, "That's just it, he says this is a prophecy that is more definite than the coming of tomorrow. It is going to happen, and its going to happen soon."_

_ Elsa looked at him, "Okay, so what exactly does the prohpecy say?" she asked. This was all getting out of hand, there had to be some sort of loophole to the whole thing._

_ Kristoff cleared his throat and looked up as he recalled the whole thing, "'Your future is bleak, you kingdom with splinter, your land shall be cursed, with unending Winter. With blasts of cold and dark arts, and a ruler with a frozen heart. Then all will perish in snow and ice, unless you are freed with a sword sacrifice.'"_

_ Elsa tensed a little, keeping her eyes on Kristoff as he recited the prophecy. It was clear to her why everyone seemed to think she really had been the prophecy. But, it all sounded so ridiculous._

_ "What's a sword sacrifice?" Anna asked._

_ Kristoff shrugged, "I'm not a hundred percent sure. To me, it sounds like," he stuck his tongue out and slid his thumb across his neck._

_ Anna blinked, "What?! That's complete madness!"_

_ Kristoff shrugged, "I don't really believe its true. Dark arts and a frozen heart? If not for Elsa's powers, this could be some fictional story."_

_ Elsa looked at him, narrowing her eyes, "Are you saying you think it could be me?"_

_ He shook his head, "N-No! I mean, that is to say... You're cold... but not in a way that you hate your people! Your powers are just incredible."_

_ Anna nodded, smiling at her sister, "And besides, we won't let you get to that dark place again. You have control over your powers, and we intend to keep you that way," she teased her with a laugh. Elsa cracked a smile, but she couldn't laugh with her. The whole situation was very unsettling. There had to be something else. There had to be something they were missing. Why wasn't the prophecy fulfilled before? What was missing that could be around now?_

_ "Anyway, I left Sven outside in the market. I better get him something to eat before he eats the farmers out of house and home."_

_ Anna smiled at him, the way anyone would as they watch their loved one return home from a war, "You won't be far, right?" she asked him._

_ Kristoff smiled back at her and ruffled her hair, "Don't worry, I wouldn't miss this party for anything in the world." he kissed her forehead and headed out the door._

_ Anna sighed, melting in her dress like ice in the sun. Elsa couldn't help but smile at her. Naive as she was, she had to admit that Anna did have everything she dreamed. Friends, a guy who paid attention to her the way she deserved, and her sister in her life._

_ "Oh, before I forget," Elsa turned and walked over to the desk, pulling the drawers out as she looked for something. Anna watched her curiously, her head tilted to the side. After a few more drawers, Elsa pulled a box out and walked back over to her, smiling warmly, "For you. Happy birthday, little sister."_

_ Anna smiled, "Oh Elsa, you know you don't have to do that!" she looked down and oped the box, immediately gasping, "Oh its beautiful!" She took the chain out of the box, a small crystal hanging from the end._

_ Elsa smiled, "Its a real ice crystal. You know, the kind that doesn't melt against your skin. And look," she pulled her over to the window and let the crystal hang in the light, as it cast rainbows against the wall shaped like snowflakes, "the magic comes from the light," She tied the chain around Anna's neck._

_ Anna smiled and hugged her, "Thank you, I love it!" she gushed, "It reminds me so much of you. Now, I can have a piece of you all the time! Well, you know, not LITERALLY a piece. But... Ah, you know."_

_ The girls both laughed. The awkwardness of the moment was comforting to them both. It was the kind of feeling they were used to. Even though they had both been separated most of their lives, that never stopped them from being able to reconnect. And things were all going well._

_ "Come on, the guests should be arriving soon." Elsa said, locking her arm with Anna's._

_ Anna smiled and nodded, "Right! Just be careful I don't drag you down. I think this dress is a bit too long."_

_ Elsa just smiled, "You look beautiful."_

_ "Even with the gray hair?" Anna frowned, still focused on that hair she saw._

_ Elsa shook her head, "Anna, you haven't had any white hair for years now."_

_ Anna smiled at her, "Oh, Elsa! I love you."_

_ They both laughed and giggled as they walked towards the ballroom. They could hear the chatter coming from inside now. Few guests had managed to arrive earlier and were chatting among themselves. As the servants opened the double doors, Anna blushed in embarrassment and smiled around the room._

_ "Happy birthday, Princess Anna!"_


	2. There was Ice

The sun set over Arendelle, as the party in the castle was in full swing. All of the town seemed to be at the party, celebrating the birthday of their princess. The dark recesses of the town were still and quiet, not even the mice causing a stir. The night was quiet, with not even a moon in the sky to disturb the tranquil peace.

"God this is boring." a voice broke through the darkness, speaking to his companion across the road. They were both guards, keeping an eye on things in town by the piers. The water was still and quiet, as if even the fish were celebrating with the Princess.

"Seriously, I'm not here to entertain you," the friend responded, "Just... I don't know, go walk the block or something," he waved his hand as if his companion was a child bugging his parents.

The guard sighed and turned, picking his gun up again as he walked down the road and around the corner, "Just go walk the block then, bleh," he mumbled under his breath, "I just had to get stuck with guard duty for an empty block."

**Let the darkness consume you.**

The guard stopped in the center of the street, one single lamp shining down on him. He glanced behind him, "Hello?" He turned, but then shrugged, walking back around the block. The lights in this part of town mostly flickered, some not even coming on at all. But, it was still enough light for the guard to forget his flashlight.

After turning another corner, the lights went out completely for the entire block. Scowling at the sky, the guard desperately patted his pockets for something, anything, that could bring the light back. With a smile, he dug a match from his pocket and struck it on his boot. It cast a warm glow on his rugged face, worn and tired from his night duty, as well as the corner of wall he stood near.

**Let the dark be your constant companion.**

The guard turned again, looking behind him, down the road he had come from, "Show yourself!" he yelled. He scowled walking back the way he had come, "Quit joking around! Being caught in the dark isn't-" he cut off when his match burned out against his finger. All was quiet again.

Minutes passed before, finally, the street light above flickered on again, a gun lying on the ground under it with a burnt match.

All was quiet again.

* * *

The sun was beginning to peak over the mountain when the party finally settled down and everyone was heading home again. Sleepy and dreary travelers wandered back to the Inns in town to sleep the day away and a few workers headed to their stands and various places around the city. Back in the castle, even the servants were exhausted from the long night.

One princess was partied out, passed on a chair in the hall.

"Oh, there she is," Kristoff let out a sigh as he approached her. He smiled, kneeling beside her, looking into her face. She had chocolate smeared across her mouth, but otherwise looked as if she was sleeping peacefully, "Guess her sugar rush finally subsided," he laughed and lifted her in his arms, "Come on, sleepyhead, time for bed."

Anna stirred a little, rubbing her eyes, "Mm...noo... no bed... bad... sleepy..." she mumbled, hiding her face against Kristoff's chest.

He just smiled as he walked to her room to set her in her bed. He passed by Olaf, who was walking in the opposite direction.

Olaf didn't seem to notice them, his snow flurry cloud obstructing his upward view a little, and just kept strutting away. Since he was a snowman, he didn't have to sleep like the people around him. He just smiled and laughed as he waved to everyone.

"Great party!" he called out, "Ooh your dancing was so cool! Or hot! I don't know the difference!" he laughed and walked on, "Oh, Elsa!"

Elsa turned back as she took away the ice decorations before they melted and smiled, "Olaf, did you enjoy yourself?"

Olaf smiled, "Yeah!"

"Did you happen to see Anna anywhere?"

"Yeah!" he paused, "I mean no!"

Elsa tilted her head, but then just smiled and sighed, "She probably wandered off to bed. I hope." She shook her head. Anna had enjoyed the limelight so much, Elsa never thought she would come down off her pedestal. Well, it had been her night, she deserved to have fun like she did.

With a yawn, Elsa walked down the hall, taking whatever ice she saw, away before it got too hot in the castle. She was exhausted herself, but at least she had managed to sneak a nap in earlier in the evening. As the Queen, she couldn't afford to sleep the day away. She needed to be alert for her people.

Her people... Elsa stopped, remembering something. The young man Kristoff found. It was unlikely that he would be awake after one night, but all the same Elsa found her feet taking her down the hall to the infirmary.

The few doctors still on duty had turned in earlier in the evening, leaving just a few aides to watch over anyone in the ward. It seemed like there were only a few still resting, others drunkards who quite possibly were just passed out, to the one side, leaving the other side empty, spare the bed with the nobleman still resting in it. With no aides around him anymore, Elsa walked over and sat in the chair beside him, studying his clothing more closely.

His coat was torn to shreds, but it was much heavier than anything they sold in Arendelle. Kristoff had said he found him injured in the mountains, but where did he come from? The closest city toe the north was still miles away, and that's not including the climb over the mountains. She leaned forward a little to get a better look at the patch on his jacket. She smoothed it out gently, hoping to get a better look.

She flinched back, seeing him react to her touch. He must have injured his arm as well, Elsa thought. She tilted her head, trying to identify the emblem. It was a royal coat of arms, but not one very familiar.

A breeze bushed a piece of hair down into her face, making her freeze entirely. Slowly, she glanced up and met the gaze of the young man. He had been watching her, most likely woken when she touched his arm. Elsa sat straight up, squaring her shoulders as she stood.

"I apologize, I did not mean to wake you," She watched as he shook his head very gently, before going on, "We found you in the mountain and brought you back here to help you. Are you in any pain?"

She looks him over again. He was covered in more bandages than when they first saw him. Stupid question, she thought, he must have been in excruciating pain. But, he never cried out once.

As she was looking over his broken leg, she felt a gentle tug at her sleeve. She looked back at the young man as he was pulling a bandage away from his mouth. He rubbed his neck a little and looked over at the table where a glass of water sat, just out of his reach. Elsa gave a little smile, pushing the water towards his hand. As he took a sip and set the glass back down near the edge, she furrowed her brow in curiosity.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

He stared at her for a moment when the infirmary doors opened again. Elsa looked up as Kristoff came walking in, looking around. He spotted Elsa and hurried towards her, "Your majesty," he bowed his head, before continuing, "Something terrible has happened at the other end of the docks."

Elsa stood, "The docks? Tell me, Kristoff."

Kristoff put his hand on her shoulder and pointed out the window, "See for yourself."

Elsa blinked as she stared out the window. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight. She ran over to it, leaning against it to see what was going on.

"It can't be..." she whispered.

The young man in the bed sat up a little, trying to see what they say, but the glass frosted over completely before he could get a good look. He laid back down with a sigh as Elsa and Kristoff hurried out the door again.

* * *

_ The world was suddenly so dark, everything beautiful suddenly so hideous, and things so warm turned ice-cold. Before her eyes, the whole world changed. It was all she could do to run away, as fast as she could. But it was no use. Her legs were dragging through something thick as molasses, rising up past her hips and slowing her down even further. She reached for something, anything, to pull herself out of whatever was dragging her down, but there was nothing. As she struggled to free herself, she sunk deeper and deeper into the thickness until it finally blacked out her vision._

_ Then, it was cold._

_ Anna woke with a start, sitting straight up in her bed. She was out of breath, sweat coating her forehead and neck. She wiped it off with a sigh._

_ "What a nightmare..."she thought, "I really need to lay off the sugar," she swung her legs over the side of the bed and let her bare feet touch the cold floor. The ice-cold floor. The way, _way_, too ice-cold floor! She quickly jumped back up to her bed and looked down at the floor with a shiver. There was a layer of ice coating the floor. Looking around she could see a layer of ice over everything!_

_ "Oh no," she said. She threw her blankets over the floor and quickly walked across them, before they froze over as well, and changed into something warmer. It felt weird for summer, but the castle was cold!_

_ "Whee! Woo! Haha!"_

_ As she walked out into the hall, she spotted Olaf sliding across the hall into different rooms. She couldn't help but smile. He was such a silly snowman, who couldn't laugh?_

_ "Oh! Anna!" he spotted her as he slid into another room, "The queen was..." he slid past again, "looking for you!"_

_ Anna blinked, suddenly realizing she didn't remember returning to her room after the party, "When was that?" she asked when he slid back out._

_ "This morning!" he called, sliding further down the hall, "A few hours...ago!" one of the servants screeched as he slid back into another room. _

_ Anna shook her head. Whatever was going on couldn't have been good. It's been a while since Elsa was stressed enough to freeze the castle. Hanging onto the wall, she made her way, sort of slowly, down and out the front of the castle. People were lined up all over, whispering, shaking their heads, trying to figure out what was going on._

_ Anna looked around for some indication, not seeing much anywhere. Except..._

_ "That wall of ice?"_

_ "The Queen forbid anyone inside."_

_ "I saw! The docks were destroyed!"_

_ "That's so awful!"_

_ Anna held onto the wall on the bridge as she crossed. Her balance was bad enough on a regular basis, without turning the entire town into an ice rink. She sighed, "This is going to take forever." She leaned against the wall in defeat, looking around for anything to help her. Just before she finally gave up, she spotted a familiar pair of antlers on top of a barrel, "Sven!" she called out._

_ The antlers rose up quickly, revealing the reindeer's' head. His mouth was stuffed with carrots as he looked around. When he caught sight of Anna waving at him, he huffed, dropping his carrots back into the barrel, and hurried over to her._

_ Anna giggled as he licked her face, "Sven, cut it out!" she smiled, pushing his head back, "Now, Sven, did Elsa come this way?" she asked, even though she knew the answer._

_ Sven grunted and jumped a little, trotting his feet and looking towards the wall of ice, "'She sure did,'" Anna said, mimicking Kristoff's "Sven" voice, "'Over there! By the docks.'"_

_ Anna smiled, "Is Kristoff with her?"_

_ "'Yeah! Let me take you over this slippery ice,'" Sven bowed down so she could climb on his back, "'so you don't fall fabulously and break your gorgeous face.'"_

_ Sven gave her a weird look, as if her were saying, "Seriously?"_

_ Anna smiled, shrugging, "It was worth a shot," she giggled, climbing on his back. Sven snorted, laughing at her as he charged across the ice towards the docks._

_ The air was colder, thinner, as she got closer. A sure sign that Elsa was nearby. Anna shook her head, then blinked as Sven stopped suddenly. She fell forward into his neck fur._

_ "Sven?" she pulled herself forward, using his antlers. He looked up as she did, her jaw dropping at the sight of the giant wall of ice, "Whoa. Still can't get used to that,"she gave a nervous laugh, looking down the wall on both sides, "Wait... this wall looks a bit weird. Sven, go that way!" she pointing, tugging at his antlers in that direction, towards the water._

_ He walked warily. Anna sat up, looking over his antlers at what she could see of the rest of the fjord. One clear days, with not a cloud in the sky, it was possible to see straight out to the ocean, to see fish jumping out to catch small bugs, and to see the ships that came in everyday before they even came close. You could even spot the rain falling over the ocean in the distance if you knew what to look for._

_ On this day, the fjord was covered in a thick fog, too thick to even see past the few ships already in the harbor. Squinting, Anna could swear she could see ice crystals forming. The fog was usually only used when Elsa felt the town needed to be hidden from something. _

_ "The people said the docks were destroyed..." Anna gasped, "Were we attacked?!"_

_ "Anna!" Anna looked up as a hole melted in the ice in the form of a doorway as Elsa hurried over to her. As Anna climbed off of Sven, Elsa waved her hand over her and made ice spikes on the bottom of her boots so she could walk easier over the ice._

_ "Elsa, what happened here?" she asked as Elsa led the way back through the wall, sealing it off again._

_ Elsa shook her head, looking at Anna, "I don't know for sure. It looks as if a giant wave took out this section of the town. Luckily no one seemed to be here. But..." she folded her arms, "It would have to have been a pretty big wave. We would have seen signs of it earlier."_

_ Anna frowned, tilting her head, "Even if we were seriously distracted?" she said, feeling guilty. Of course something like this would happen on her birthday._

_ Elsa stopped and turned to her, "Anna, don't blame this on your party. It's not your fault this happened."_

_ Anna didn't say anything. She just sighed, rubbing her arm. She looked up, as did Elsa, as they heard footsteps approached, "Anna? What are you doing out here?"_

_ Anna smiled, "Kristoff! Wait, what are YOU doing out here?"_

_ "It could have been dangerous, I couldn't let Elsa come alone."_

_ Elsa scoffed, "Do you really think I couldn't handle myself?" she questioned, slightly offended._

_ Kristoff looked at her, quickly shaking his head, "No! I mean, ice powers or not you're still a young woman. I mean..." he rubbed his head trying to find an excuse that wouldn't make matters worse. He looked to Anna for help, but she gave him the don't-go-down-that-road look. He looked at Elsa again, but this time she looked angry with him. He held his hands up, "I mean it in the best way! I swear!"_

_ "Elsa, he really didn't mean it the way you think." Anna tried to help the situation._

_ But Elsa just directed her anger at Anna, "So you think I'm weak too?" she snapped, a gust of icy wind picking up behind her. _

_ "Whoa, whoa, calm down, Elsa! We're not your enemies here!" Anna said._

_ Elsa glared them both down, making them step back, before letting out a sigh and turning away. She started to walk again, back towards one of the buildings. _

_ Anna let out a sigh of relief, "I thought we were goners for sure."_

_ Kristoff sighed too, "She's been on edge since last night."_

_ Anna looked at him, impressed, "How can you tell that?"_

_ He rolled his eyes, smiling at her, "Maybe you're oblivious most of the time, but I noticed the ice forming around town," he ruffled her hair a bit, "Or maybe you just need to get out more."_

_ Anna huffed, pushing his hand away, "What, is that some kind of crack at me too?"_

_ Kristoff laughed, "You're always so defensive."_

_ "And you constantly tease me," she just smiled, "But, you make me laugh, and you actually care. Maybe that's why I keep you around," she giggled and walked ahead, following after Elsa._

_ Kristoff paused for a moment, as if trying to think of something to say. He shoved his hand into his pocket, "Hey... Anna?"_

_ Anna stopped and turned back to him, "Yeah? What's up?"_

_ Kristoff looked into her curious face, and just smiled, "Nevermind," he shook his head, walking past her. He patted her head and just smiled at her, "Come on, before your sister gets too far ahead. Anna smiled back at him and agreed, walking right beside him._

_ Behind them, as if on cue with their leaving, a dark crack formed into the ice, silent as the night._


	3. Breaking through the dark

The piers looked absolutely devastated. There wasn't any water or any hint to a flood that could have passed through, there was simply debris everywhere. Elsa couldn't put her finger on what could have happened. The few houses by the warehouse were all completely flattened by something. There were lights scattered all around, glass everywhere—under the ice of course—on the ground, and just bricks and wood everywhere. It looked absolutely dangerous.

Elsa frowned as she walked around what used to be the corner of a house, "What could have caused this?" she wondered aloud. It just didn't add up. There couldn't have been any sort of natural disaster. She glanced up at the water as she rounded the corner and blinked. There was a single tiny sailboat against the shore. It was the only thing not destroyed. Was this the work of someone who had snuck in to town? Where were the guards they hired to patrol?

Elsa sighed, shaking her head and turning away. She took a deep breath and held her hands up, melting the ice she had created. The wall disappeared into the ground, and the ice on the ground disintegrating into the sky again. Folding her arms, she walked back towards the castle again. It was probably best to think this over in the quiet.

The people in town who passed by her attempted to question her, but she simply held her hand up to them, smiling an apology.

"We will have to begin clean up along the furthest docks," she told the guards at the gate, "Let the people know that anyone who lived in those houses over there are welcome to stay in the castle until new homes can be built for them."

The guard nodded, "Yes, your majesty," he responded before hurrying off to alert the other guards of the plan.

Elsa just continued to walk inside and down the hall, not paying much mind to where she walked. She could feel her frustration building again, she needed to find someway to distract her mind before she froze the castle again.

As she walked, she looked up ahead of her and noticed something. Stopping, she tilted her head. There was a figure sitting on the edge of one of the windows, looking out. His dark hair was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. It was the man from the mountain. As Elsa walked closer to him, he looked at her, his dark eyes shining with curiosity.

"Should you be up out of the bed so soon?" Elsa asked, looking him over again. His leg was still bound pretty tight, but he kept it to the side, "Surely you need the rest more than you let on."

The man just shook his head and looked back out the window, tapping on the glass. Elsa looked confused, but stepped closer to see what he saw. The realization hit her when she saw the destroyed piers. He just wanted to know what was going on.

Elsa sighed, "Yes, something terrible has happened here. But, I just have to figure out what happened there, and," she looked at him again, sitting beside him on the edge of the window, "who you are. Can you tell me your name at least?"

The man looked at her, right into her eyes. He had taken the bandages off his face so she could see him more clearly. His features were sharp, definitely a well kept man. But, his eyes were so calm and mysterious, despite the amount of pain he had to be in. Still, he said nothing.

Elsa started to feel frustrated as she asked him again, "What is your name? Tell me."

The man shook his head.

"You won't tell me?" she responded, her authority coming through clear.

The man pointed to his throat and shook his head. He was trying to convey something to her. It took a moment, but once it sunk it Elsa gasped a little, covering her mouth.

"You can't speak?" she said. The man smiled, nodding. Elsa frowned, shaking her head, "I apologize, I had no idea. Here." she tapped the glass once, the window immediately coating in a thin layer of frost, "Spell it for me."

The man looked at the glass for a moment, then lifted his hand, writing, "My name is Dyre Vashasta."

Elsa shook her head "Your clothes seem to be of noble heritage. But, your name is unfamiliar. Where do you come from?" she tapped the glass again, returning the glass to its blank state.

Dyre paused another moment, perhaps thinking of what he wanted to say. He looked at the window and wrote, "The north."

Elsa sighed, "Yes, we found you on the north mountain. That much is clear."

Dyre shook his head, "I crossed the mountain to get here," he wrote.

Elsa looked at him, intrigued, "Why?"

"To meet you."

Elsa blinked as she read the words on the window. To meet her? She knew there were many people who probably wanted just a moment to talk to her, but how many of them would endure a freezing mountaintop and nearly die to see her?

She just shook her head, "Is there any particular reason for this?" she asked.

Dyre thought for a moment. He looked Elsa in the eye, as if trying to tell her without writing it. He finally sighed and turned, writing his answer, "No."

Elsa sighed, standing, "I'm afraid I can not help you then. If you have no reason to speak with me then I must be off. I have much to do today." she started to walk away, keeping her eyes ahead of her.

Dyre shook his head. He stood, holding onto the wall as he hopped after her, trying to keep up. Elsa could hear him struggle as she walked, but kept her eyes ahead of her. _Don't look at him, Elsa,_ she told herself, _As soon as he's healthy, he'll be off on his way._

"Your majesty." Castor approached, bowing.

Elsa nodded to him, "What is it?"

Castor looked up at her, "There is a representative from a near town hoping to meet with you to set up trading routes."

Elsa nodded, "Very well. I shall speak with him in the dining hall."

Castor hesitated as she started to walk past him, "That... may not be wise." he told her, finally.

Elsa stopped, her back to him, "Why is that?"

"The hall is still a wreck after the party last night. The last of the guests have finally left the grounds."

Elsa sighed, "Fine. The library then," she turned and walked the other way down the hall. She walked past Dyre again as he leaned against the wall, "And please show our guest here back to his bed so he can rest."

"Very good, miss."

Dyre looked at Elsa as she began to turn away again. He put his hand on her shoulder before she was out of reach. Elsa looked at him, "What is it?" she asked.

Dyre hobbled back to the window again and wrote a new message, "It's already started."

Elsa blinked, looking at him again, "What has started?"

Dyre shook his head and turned away as Castor helped him back down the hall to the infirmary. Elsa watched them as they walked off, standing still, "What has started?" she repeated in a whisper. As she said it again, a wave of panic took over for a moment. She thought of the accident at the docks. Could this one guy have something to do with that? He did seem to know more than he let on. Was he a threat to them inside the castle?

Elsa shook her head and started to walk, faster this time, leaving icicles behind her. As soon as the guy was well enough to travel, she would see to it he left and never came back.

* * *

_ Anna sighed as she walked back to the castle. With all the ice melted away, it was a bit easier to walk. She couldn't help but wonder if Elsa was okay. She felt terrible for not noticing her sisters stress sooner. After all, she _had_ promised she would be there for her. No wonder she snapped on her so quickly. Maybe she could smooth things over if she brought her some chocolate..._

_ "Oof! Oh!" she looked up as she bumped into something, or someone rather, "Oh I'm sorry! I was lost in thought! As usual..." she looked up at the man, almost surprised, "You... Are you okay? You look terrible!"_

_ The man turned to look at her, his head and arms were bandaged. He held a bit of ice to his head, over a huge bruise. He saw who she was and bowed to her, "My apologies, your highness. I was feeling a bit disoriented for a moment."_

_ Anna frowned as he stood up straight, "Please, no need to apologize. I wasn't looking where I was going," she told him, "What happened to you? Maybe you better sit down."_

_ The man shook his head, "I have my duties to attend to. I... can't really remember what happened. All I know is that I was standing guard by the far docks last night. But..." he sighed, "I just can't remember. Did I black out?"_

_ Anna shook her head, "Go home, get some rest. It won't be good for you to struggle in your condition."_

_ "With all due respect, miss. I have my orders. Please excuse me," he turned and walked off down the road._

_ Anna frowned and looked down. Of course, Queens orders. She started to wonder if Elsa knew about this. Sure, the guards can be pretty stubborn and most are strong enough to fight through any condition they face, but, wouldn't that just do more harm than good? _

_ "Anna? What are you doing?"_

_ Anna blinked and turned to look at Kristoff. She'd almost forgotten he had been there too. She smiled, "What? Oh! I was just talking to one of the guards," she frowned, looking the way he had walked off, "He was the one around the docks that were destroyed last night."_

_ "Did you hit your head on this pole?"_

_ "What-? No! I ran into someone!"_

_ "Anna, I was behind you, I saw you. You ran into this pole. The one right in front of you."_

_ Anna blinked, looking up. She stepped back—running into Kristoff this time—and sure enough, he was right. She'd been standing practically against a light post. She touched her forehead, realizing it felt a bit sore. Shaking her head, she quickly walked ahead to look down the path the guard had walked down. _

_ It was a dead end._

_ Anna sighed, "Perfect. I've gone insane!" she groaned._

_ Kristoff raised an eyebrow at her, walking up beside her, "I think you need to get some rest. Come on, its been a long day after an equally long night."_

_ Anna just sighed, walking with him back to the castle. Maybe he was right. Clearly she did hit her head pretty hard, hard enough to hallucinate someone, "Sorry, Kristoff."_

_ Kristoff looked at her, a bit confused, "Uh, for what?"_

_ She just shook her head and sighed, looking up, "Maybe I do need to rest," she smiled at him, "I can manage the rest of the way. Thank you." Before he could say anything, she just kissed his cheek and hurried across the bridge to the castle gate. _

_ Kristoff stood confused, watching her go. He shook his head and just smiled, turning to find where Sven wandered to._

* * *

Over the newt few weeks, the townspeople helped with the cleanup of the docks and the rebuilding of home. Those who had lost their homes stayed in the castle most days, especially since most were women and children. The fear that something terrible may have happened started to spread rapidly. Everyone was incredibly on edge, which put those around them on edge, which put guards on edge, which put the Queen on edge. Which, in turn, meant Winter would be early.

Elsa spent most of her time alone in her room or in the library. She'd liked spending time around people, but with everyone so tense, it just stressed her out even more. Even Anna seemed troubled by something, though she wouldn't say what it was.

That, of course, stressed Elsa further.

Elsa sighed, sitting alone in the library. She pulled a book from the shelf and opened it to a random page, reading aloud to herself to calm her.

"'And in the end, their hopes would be for not. Their wishes and desires turned to hatred and despair. The young King could not stand by and watch his people suffer any longer. Distraught, he set out on his journey to find the one truth. The truth that, in the world, all was okay, nothing was as bad as they made it out to be. He-'"

A door opened on the opposite side of the library, in the silence Elsa could hear it clearly. She tensed a little, her chair and the corner she sat in freezing over. She set the book back on the shelf before she froze that too. She stood slowly, moving around the shelf to see who had come in. With everyone so crazed lately, no one seemed patient enough to want to sit in the silence and read.

"Who's there?" Elsa called out. She couldn't see anyone on either side of the shelves. Even so, she could make out the distinct footsteps. Her fear grew as she moved back to the wall she'd already frozen over. She stood against it, bookshelves on either side of her, a makeshift dead end. The footsteps grew louder and louder as they seemed to come closer. Until, then, there was a hand at the edge of the shelf. Elsa let out a gasp and quickly shot a bolt of ice at the ground, a wall of ice blocking her in.

For a moment, all was silent. Even the footsteps stopped. The air seemed to stand still too. Elsa's breath seemed to increase, her fear gripping her more. The little box she had locked herself in grew colder and colder, icicles dropping from the ceiling and our of the shelves.

Then, there was a knock.

It made Elsa jump. She looked around to see where it had come from. Then, she noticed it. On the other side of the ice wall, there was a note. She moved closer to it. It was written very dark so it could be seen through the ice. It read: "Elsa, it's just Dyre. Let me in."

**Let me in**

Elsa blinked. It was as if she could hear the last of being said right to her. She shook her head. If it was Dyre, that was very unlikely. She sighed, letting the wall of ice down and melting away the rest of what she had caused. Standing at the edge of the book case, shaking ice off of his hand, was Dyre.

"What do you want?" Elsa sighed, moving back to the chair and sitting down.

Dyre shook his head, brushing his hair back with his hand before pulling a chair in and sitting beside her. He had a large sketchbook of paper and a pencil. He quickly wrote something down and showed it to her, "Your town is a mess," the page read.

Elsa tensed, glaring at him, "What right have you to tell me about my town?" she snapped at him.

He quickly waved his hand, "I mean no disrespect. I want to help," he wrote on the page, "I know you don't want me here, but I've got no home to return to."

Elsa paused, reading it over again, "What do you mean you have no home? What happened to where you came from?"

Dyre avoided her gaze, looking to the left and to the right before writing again, "It is gone."

Elsa sighed, her frustration building again, "You need to be more specific. What exactly-"

"I don't know." He turned the page to her before she could finish. He looked up at her, his frown creasing his face further. He blinked, his eyes becoming a bit glossy before he looked down, writing again, "I was a young boy when it happened. Up north, very far up north, it is dark outside for very long periods of time. More times a year than it is sunny."

He paused, flipping the page over before going on, "One day, the day we thought the sun would come back, it never did. It was dark. Things happened. Buildings were smashed. People were killed. It was-" he stopped, setting the book down on his lap.

Elsa leaned forward, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," she gave a gentle smile and he looked up into her face. He looked so sad, so distraught. It seemed to her that he wasn't really keeping anything from her. Sometimes the past needs to be forgotten in order to move on.

He shook his head, looking down again. Elsa stood, starting to walk out again. She paused, turning her head to look at him, "You are free to stay here as long as you need to." With that, she walked out of the library, closing the door behind her.

**Darkness... shall be your demise.**


	4. Shining in a new light

The people of Arendelle were busy at work, rebuilding houses, resetting streets, and setting lamp posts back up. It was hard work for everyone involved. And they knew they had a long job still ahead of them.

The docks, too, were being rebuilt by the team of ice scavengers led by Kristoff. They weren't as badly damaged as the town, but it would still take some time. Kristoff was taking a break, sitting off to the side with Sven. He looked out of the water and just sighed. Since the queen took back the ice wall, the mist over the bay was gone too, so new ships could come in everyday.

"I don't know, Sven," he said finally, Sven looking at him, confused, "Do you ever just sit back and think that maybe you really don't know the world well at all?"

Kristoff looked at him, "'_I'm just a reindeer, why would I think that?'_" he responded for him. Sven nodded in agreement and Kristoff laughed, patting his head, "When you're right, you're right."

He looked up again, wondering about Anna. He'd been busy helping with the rebuilding, he hadn't had the time to make sure she was alright after she hit her head. He told himself Elsa would let him know if something happened. And that if Anna needed him, she'd come find him. He sighed again, shaking his head. He stood again, starting to walk, Sven right beside him. He looked up as they walked through town, everyone out and about enjoying the sunlight. They all seemed in good spirits despite the accident at the docks.

Kristoff smiled. Of course they do, this was a peaceful town that just endured a terrible accident. It's not as if someone is out to get them. As he looked up at the castle, he thought about going to see if Anna was alright. Maybe she—

Kristoff's thought cut off as he bumped into someone, falling back against Sven, "Whoa! Hey, sorry about that," he scratched his head as he looked up to see who he had bumped.

It was Dyre. He had stumbled back a little, but managed to catch himself on his crutch. He straightened up, shaking his head and looking at Kristoff. His eyes were fierce, angry, at first. But, then blinked with recognition. He shook his head, waving his free hand.

Kristoff folded his arms, raising an eyebrow, "You're that guy from the mountain. Should you really be up and around like this?" he questioned him.

Dyre smiled a little, looking down at his cast around his leg. It seemed like he was okay. He was probably still in pain, but okay. Kristoff looked confused as Dyre took out a pad of paper and wrote something down, then showing him. The paper read, "I need to get my strength back. But, I want to thank you for saving me."

Kristoff still looked confused, but just nodded, "It's not a problem. I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

Dyre just smiled, looking down at his paper. He paused a moment, then wrote, "Still, thanks."

"What's with the paper?" Kristoff asked suddenly. After Dyre blinked, Kristoff realized he probably shouldn't have blurted out what he was thinking, "Uh, I-I mean, can't you just say it instead of writing it?"

Dyre shook his head and wrote, "I can't speak. I haven't been able to for as long as I can remember."

Kristoff rubbed his head, exchanging a look with Sven, who was confused, "Oh man, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

Dyre smiled, shaking his head, "Don't worry about it," he wrote.

Kristoff smiled at him, "So, what are you going to do? Do you plan to head back home once you've healed? Or, do you have other travel plans?"

Dyre looked at him, then down a little, a sudden look of reluctance crossing his face. Kristoff tilted his head, wondering if he had said something wrong. Dyre blew a piece of his hair from his face and just sighed, "I don't know," he wrote.

Kristoff tilted his head, "You don't know? Do you not have somewhere to live?"

"Not anymore." Dyre wrote, looking down.

Kristoff rubbed his head, looking around. He looked at Dyre again and just put his hand on his shoulder. Dyre blinked and looked up at him. Kristoff smiled, "Hey, no worries. I was the same way. Sven here and I were both orphans before we found out family," he rubbed Sven's head, he snorting happily in response, "So, I wouldn't fret over it. You'll find your place, uh..." He blinked, "I never got your name."

Dyre smiled and just wrote, "I'm Dyre."

Kristoff grinned, "Dyre! Pleasure to meet you! I'm Kristoff." He held his hand out and Dyre shook it with a nod. Kristoff looked ahead, "I was just heading back to the castle to see Anna. You wanna come?"

Dyre shrugged, then just nodded with a smile.

Kristoff nodded, "Awesome! Let's go!" He patted Sven's neck and the three of them walked back through the town to the castle. Dyre glanced at Kristoff as they walked, but he never noticed. Kristoff just smiled ahead, thinking of what he can say to Anna.

**All shall be lost.**

He blinked and glanced behind him. Did he hear someone talking to him? No way, this was the busiest part of the town. He probably just overheard some conversation.

"Don't be ridiculous!" someone said, "There will be time to recover whats lost!"

Kristoff smiled, looking ahead again. See? He told himself, you had nothing to worry about.

* * *

_ Anna couldn't stop thinking about that guard. No, it wasn't because he was attractive, which she totally didn't notice, but, was he really there? She rubbed her forehead again, a bruise evident. She could feel the bump, in the mirror it had turned sort of purple. She sighed, keeping in her room saved her the embarrassment of everyone seeing the bump. It was like she was growing a horn!_

_ She groaned aloud and fell back on her bed. She looked up at her window, seeing the sky starting to turn orange outside. It was getting late in the day, late in the week, but she had kept everyone away, well, she at least avoided them. It wasn't hard with Elsa, she was a loner anyway. And Kristoff seemed busy with helping rebuild the town. Somehow, Anna felt more lonely than she intended. With a sigh, she heaved herself back up and put her robe on. She stood slowly and slumped towards the door. She tried to hide the bruise under her bangs as she stepped outside the door. _

_ The halls were pretty quiet, gentle lights on the walls giving a warm glow as Anna walked. She yawned, looking around. There were a few servants still walking around, each giving Anna a nod or a bow as she passed. She just gave a tired smile and headed right for the kitchen. It still smelled of fresh ingredients they used for the stew they gave to the ones still staying in the castle. She smiled at the smell, but her mind was on something else._

_ "Your highness, the usual?" one of the cooks asked._

_ Anna gave a wink and smiled, sitting at the counter, "Chocolate."_

_ The cook bowed his head with a smile and walked away. He returned after a moment with a big bowl of chocolate ice cream with sprinkles and whipped cream. Anna smiled, nodding her smile before digging into the sundae. She gave a sigh of satisfaction, then a giggle as she kept eating. The cooks watched her with a smile as they continued their cooking or cleaning._

_ "It's been a while since you've been in here," one of them said, wiping a counter down. Anna smiled at her as she ate, "Guess you've had a rough day?"_

_ "Rough week," Anna nodded in agreement, "You wouldn't even believe it if I told you!"_

_ The cook laughed, "Trust me, I've heard my share of crazy stories."_

_ Anna looked around to see if anyone was listening. The others were busy with their work. She looked at the lady cook and leaned in, the cook leaning forward in response, "I think I saw a ghost!" she whispered._

_ The lady cook blinked, but then laughed, standing up, "Is that all?"_

_ Anna shook her head, "No! I'm serious!"_

_ "Did you hit your head again?"_

_ "Well... yeah, but thats beside the point!"_

_ "My, my! Look at that bruise!" she gently brushed Anna's hair to the side to get a better look. Anna flinched a little and moved back a little, "Have you been keeping ice on it?"_

_ Anna rolled her eyes, "Of course! Olaf has been with me."_

_ The lady cook smiled, "That is good, miss. Just keep an eye on it. It looks right painful."_

_ Anna sat back in her chair with a sigh, "It is."_

_ The lady cook just smiled and turned away, wiping another counter. Anna held her spoon, pushing the sprinkles around the melted ice cream. They swirled around, but not moving much on their own. She could hear the commotion the cooks made as they finished their duties and cleaned up. There were a couple women with children cleaning up their own messes. The servants tried to tell them they didn't have to, but the mothers insisted. Anna smiled as she watched a couple young girls giggling together as they cleaned their plates. They seemed happy, even when they both jumped back and squealed in disgust at something. Anna laughed, oh they so much reminded her of her and Elsa. She leaned on her hand. _

_ When exactly did that all change? She knew now that Elsa had only been protecting her from her powers, but when did they become so distant? Even when Elsa returned two years ago, things still weren't the way Anna pictured them. Was it just because she was Queen? Was she really just too busy?_

_ Anna closed her eyes. She didn't want to believe that Elsa was still shutting her out, even now. It was just strange how little they talked about anything other than a problem. Maybe she was just exaggerating because of what happened. Everyone seemed stressed about it. And why not? It was so weird!_

_ "You shouldn't look so down," a voice said. _

_ Anna blinked and sat up straight. It was the injured guard. He looked the same as the last time she saw him. It was as if had come straight from where they had met in town to here. Even if it had been a few days._

_ "It's you. How'd you get in here?" Anna asked, looking around to see if anyone else saw him. The women and children had left, and the servants chatting on the other side of the room._

_ "Why are you so troubled?" he asked, using a dirtied rag from his breast pocket to clean the counter._

_ Anna watched him, moving her arms off the counter as he came closer, "Why would you think I'm troubled?"_

_ The guard tapped her bowl, "Usually only troubled people eat this bad."_

_ "Oh so you can answer questions."_

_ "Only if its the right one."_

_ Anna groaned, "What exactly does that mean?"_

_ He looked her dead in the eye, "Why are you so troubled?"_

_ Anna sighed and folded her arms in a huff, looking away._

_ "Not going to answer?"_

_ She paused, wondering if she should answer. Finally deciding, she looked at him again, "You trouble me."_

_ The guard stopped cleaning the counter. He smiled and shook his head, "Wrong answer."_

_ "Your highness."_

_ Before Anna could think of an answer, she turned to the servant who addressed her and just smiled, "Sorry, I'm leaving now." The servant bowed as she stood and walked out._

_ Wrong answer. What was that supposed to mean? She was troubled by the guard. Well, since she remembered him anyway. Anna shook her head, how terrible to think that way! _

_ Then suddenly, it hit her. Literally._

_ She felt something hit her square in the back. It wasn't hard, but it did startle her. She jumped to the side with a squeal and looked behind her._

_ "Oh! Sorry Anna!" she heard Olaf's voice, followed by his laugh. With a smile, she saw him with a few of the kids. The puddles on the ground and on the wall proved what was going on._

_ "Oh, Anna." Elsa came walking behind the kids, dressed more casually than usual in just pants and a short sleeve shirt. Even dressed plainly she looked incredible._

_ Anna smiled, a bit beside herself at seeing her sister, "Elsa! I-I didn't think-" what didn't she think? That even Elsa didn't have fun? Surely she knew better._

_ Elsa knew better though. She just laughed, shaking her head, "Would you care to join us?" She asked, "The kids insisted on a snowball fight."_

_ Anna smiled brightly, "Yeah! Its a great idea!"_

_ Elsa smiled, "Then its decided! Come on, to the ballroom!" She said, leading the way with Anna. Olaf laughed, trailing behind them with the little kids. Anna smiled back at them, seeing the little girls from the kitchen as well. _

_ Elsa swept her hand across the room as they walked in, covering it in a thin layer of ice and a gentle snowfall from above. The kids smiled and laughed as they skid across the ice, catching snowflakes on their tongues._

_ Anna laughed a little and smiled at Elsa. She seemed happy too. She looked at Anna and smiled, shrugging a shoulder. Something else seemed to be on her mind. She looked away from Anna, as if to confirm the thought. Anna started to frown when one of the little girls grabbed her hand and pulled her across the ice._

_ "Come on!" she giggled._

_ Anna smiled, "Here we go!" she spun around, swinging the girl with her. The girl laughed as she held on, looking all around them. Elsa set mounds of snow up around them, the other kids jumping in and on them. The girl with Anna let go all of a sudden, flying straight into a nearby mound. Anna blinked, but then laughed when the girl poked her head out of it again._

_ "Again! Again!" she said, spinning around Anna._

_ Anna smiled, "Okay, here we go!" She spun around, faster this time. The girl laughed harder as they spun. Anna tried to hang on, she starting to get dizzy. She tried to hold on, losing sight of the snow around her, all of it starting to blend together._

_ But the little girl let go, making Anna stumbled forward to her knees as the little girl flew across the room towards one of the pillars near. Anna didn't have a chance to look up and see Elsa's face, the world still spinning. But she heard her._

_ "Anna!"_

_ Anna shook her head, trying to gather her bearings again. Even as things settled in her vision, the world was still blurry and white. She closed her eyes, trying to focus, when a gust of wind blew through them all. Everything went quiet._

**Why are you so troubled?**

_ Anna forced herself to open her eyes. The snowfall had stopped, the other kids looking at something, a bit surprised, but not quite terrified. Anna looked where they did and just let out a sigh._

_ The girl had landed safely onto a cushioned bench in front of the beam. Elsa was sitting beside her, smiling at her._

_ "You have to be more careful with the ice. You could have been hurt terribly." Elsa told her, rubbing the girls head gently. Anna walked over to them and smiled._

_ "I'm sorry, Queen Elsa," the little girl said. She hugged her before running—sliding rather—off with the other kids to keep playing._

_ "Whoa," Anna said, sitting beside Elsa, "well, that was weird."_

_ She looked at Elsa, who just shook her head, "Anna, she could have really been hurt."_

_ Anna shook her head, "But she wasn't! She landed here safe."_

_ "You don't understand, you need to be more careful!"_

_ Anna frowned, "Can't you even really have fun when you're having fun?"_

_ Elsa sighed, looking away, "You don't understand, Anna. And how could you? You've forgotten," she shook her head and stood, walking over to the group of kids._

_ Anna blinked. She'd forgotten? What was Elsa talking about? She groaned, sitting back against the soft pillows of the bench. Everything was fine, so why was she still so uptight?_

_ She watched as Elsa was playing with the kids, more watching them and providing them with snowballs. She smiled, but her eyes still glanced back at Anna now and then. Maybe she really was trying to shut her out again. But why? For what reason?_

**She doesn't need you here.**

_ Anna frowned. Maybe Elsa was trying to drive her away again. Maybe to be truly alone was what she really wanted. No one just snaps one day and is fine the next, she had to be suffering still. Maybe it would be better if Anna left._

_ Standing, Anna slid to the pillars then to the walls to keep her balance as she left the room. She glanced back just before closing the doors. Elsa was smiling. She didn't glance back at her again. She just smiled as she laughed with the kids._

* * *

The darkness of the castle was welcoming once the sun went down. There was no denying the comfort that came with being alone. The servants were either in bed or scrubbing floors somewhere. The Queen and the Princess were both asleep, as were the children and families still in the castle.

For a shadow in the night, moving around was not hard. No one heard a sound from the shadows, not a whisper from the footsteps.

First, there was the butler, Castor. He was a simple man, with simple wishes. As any other butler, he wished just that his mistresses were happy. A pitiful existence, working just under another, never on top of anything but a to-do list.

Next were the rest of the servants. They were the same as the butler, just doing their jobs. Nothing to report.

Then, there was the snowman. He had his own room—the snowman had his own room with a glacier that never melted. He slept like a normal person, though he probably didn't need to. He was just pile of ice and sticks after all.

The princess next, continuing up the ranks. She had a totally normal life, as boyfriend and a sister who both love her. But, her heart was troubled. Even in her sleep, close up, she seemed to have nightmares. She whimpered ever so softly, but never woke.

At last, there was the queen. She slept alone in a huge room coated in ice that seemed to build up and melt all at once as she slept. Perhaps she was having a nightmare as well? Her flawless face certainly showed some level of sadness in her sleep.

Ah, such sweet sorrow this castle holds! A dark secret kept between sister, even if it was mostly revealed, and both still mourning the loss of the family they once had. Each wants to do their own thing, but neither has the heart to truly leave.

No, the shadow simply thought, it can't be this way, it can't be all sorrow and sadness. They are just as happy together.

But are they? Are they truly happy in their separate situations? 

No, the shadow shook his head, trying to rid the terrible thought from himself, they just don't understand. They thought they did, but they truly don't.

Then show them.

The shadow looked up towards the night sky, the light from the full moon illuminating his face. His eyes, dark as night, searched the skies for an answer. But there was none. With a sigh, he tied his hair back in a knot, closing his eyes again. He leaned forward and fell through the shadow, disappearing completely.

**Descend into the dark.**


	5. It showed the truth

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry the chapters have been a bit scattered! My day job has been more stressful and hectic lately. Retail sucks this time of year. But I promise you, you get new chapters as soon as I can! For now, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"She's avoiding me. Why wouldn't she?"

Anna groaned on, pacing her room, falling face-first into her bed, and just staring at the ceiling. The past couple of days seemed to go by in a flash. Elsa seemed to be keeping her distance for some reason. And in the mean time, the weather outside was becoming prematurely cold. Though Anna was sure it was Elsa's doing, she paid it no mind. Kristoff seemed happy with it, since ice was his life anyway. Anna knew the colder weather meant Kristoff would be out more, collecting his ice to sell and distribute.

She rolled over on her bed again when she heard a knock at her door. She blinked, sitting up quickly, "Yes?"

"It's me," Kristoff's voice made Anna smile, "You wanna go for a walk?"

"Yeah! Definitely!" Anna said. She cleared her throat, "I mean, yeah, sure. One second," she giggled to herself as she hurried around her room, changing her dress and grabbing her jacket. She paused by her mirror, the necklace Elsa gave her hanging in the corner. She frowned a little. She hadn't worn it since the first time Elsa snapped at her. Was it really right to think she was so mad?

Anna shook her head and took the necklace, putting it back around her neck. She smiled, seeing it lie just below her collar bone. The crystal sparkled, little snowflakes lighting on her skin. Even if Elsa was mad, Anna just couldn't be mad back. With a sigh, she turned and walked out the door.

Kristoff looked up at her and smiled, "Hey."

Anna brushed a piece of hair back behind her ear and smiled back at him, "Hey."

Together, they walked outside and towards the forest, Sven trailing behind them. It was peaceful in the trees, just a few creatures stirring. They all seemed confused about the cooler weather, frantically running around the tree tops. The sounds of the town faded into the background as they climbed the hill.

Finally, Anna looked at Kristoff. They continued to walk as the ground evened out to a flat pathway. The cool air drifting between them as Anna searched for how to say what she wanted to say.

But, Kristoff smiled back at her and went first, "So, are you feeling okay?" he asked her.

Anna blinked, "Me? I'm fine, why?"

He shrugged, "You've been acting stranger than usual. Almost like you see ghosts all the time or something." he laughed a little at how ridiculous it sounded.

Anna laughed too, sounding more nervous than she intended. Maybe he's right, she thought. That guard... no one else sees him but me.

"Anna?"

"Huh? What?" She blinked and looked at him again. They had stopped under a big oak tree, Sven chasing something flying around as he ran in circles to catch it, "I'm fine! Really!"

Kristoff didn't look convinced, but shook his head, "You and your sister are so stubborn. I can tell she's pretty stressed too."

Anna nodded, "Yeah, I think we all can," she said, gesturing to the side as the wind blew past them again, cooler than before.

"Do you know whats up with her?"

"No. She hasn't really spoken to me much lately."

"Really? That's unusual. She seemed like she had a lot on her mind when she talked to me."

Anna looked at him, "She talks to you?"

Kristoff raised an eyebrow, seeming confused by the question, "Of course she talks to me. We talk all the time."

Anna blinked. They talked all the time? Just how much time were they really spending together? She looked away quickly, avoiding his gaze. She hadn't even _seen_ Kristoff much lately. Was he spending all that time with her sister? How could she do that!

"Anna?"

Anna smiled, shaking her head, "Sorry, what?"

Kristoff just looked confused, "I said-"

"Oh! I just remembered something! It's a, uh, thing, I need to do. Yeah! A thing!" she turned and hurried off back down the hill, "Sorry, Kristoff! We'll talk later!"

Kristoff just sighed and waved as she ran off. He rubbed his head, looking to the side, "Theres something I wanted to ask," he said, repeating what she hadn't heard, "That is..." he sighed again, "Sven! Come on, we're heading back." He started to walk, Sven catching up, walking just beside him.

* * *

_ "And so we say farewell to our warm comforts, for the cold winter is upon us, a time we fear most." The young girl moved across the stage as she spoke, trying to not look out at her teacher who had been eying her the entire time, waiting for her to make a mistake. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she walked, staring up at the sky, "In this time, we are thankful for... um..." she frowned as she struggled for the words._

_ The teacher stood just below her in the audience, his arms folded, tapping his foot impatiently as she struggled for her line. The other kids off to the side started to whisper to each other. The girl center stage finally just stopped walking._

_ "Enough!" The teacher stomped his foot, the kids all jumping with a start, "Belle, you do this every year! Don't you know your lines by now?"_

_ The girl, Belle, frowned, hanging her head in shame, "I'm sorry... I just... get so nervous.."_

_ The teacher sighed, waving his hand to the side, "Go take a break. We'll come back to you. Next group, please!"_

_ As Belle scurried off as fast as she could, a few other kids walked out as the music started up to lead them._

_ "Our hardships, we embrace!" The first girl looked confident in herself, "The warm sunlight, we pray for."_

_ "We pray this nay be the year, when the sun shall shine no more!" The boy in the middle gave a nod as he followed the first girl._

_ "In our queen we trust, to keep the cold at bay," the second girl seemed to be trying to remember her lines more, "As we wish upon the sun, to bring back light, day after day."_

_ The teacher nodded as they crossed the stage, "Good good, keep it going."_

_ Another couple of kids walked out, standing tall and confident as they held stick-like staffs up to the sky, "Your kingdom will fall beneath the icy storm," they said together, "Blocking out the sun, keep you from..."_

_ "...a worm?"_

_ "...another storm?"_

_ "No, no, no!" the teacher sighed in protest, "You all had this fine yesterday!"_

_ "We didn't have an audience yesterday!" one boy defended, pointing out to the rows of chairs behind the teacher._

_ The teacher sighed, "Then what will you do opening..." he glanced back quickly and indeed saw someone sitting way in the back._

_ Dyre blinked as he was spotted, ducking down a little._

_ The teacher sat his script down and walked up the aisle towards him, "Sir? May I ask what it is your doing here? This is a private practice."_

_ Dyre looked down at his paper and quickly wrote, "Childrens plays practice private?"_

_ The teacher blinked, and just glared at Dyre, "This is not just some silly play!" He snapped at him. The kids on the stage started to come to the edge of the stage to see a bit better. They whispered and shrugged to each other, "Our performances in the Spring and the Fall are to celebrate and put hope in the hearts of the townspeople, respectively."_

_ "To scare them?" Dyre wrote._

_ The teacher sighed, beginning to get irritated, his face turning red, "I'll have you know, it was the wish of our previous King and Queen to keep the people up to date with the possibility of what might happen. We do not like to keep our people in the dark."_

_ "No, but you will tell them it will happen."_

_ The teacher was astonished as he read the line a couple times, "What are you suggesting? That this is in fact _scaring_ the people?" Dyre didn't react. The teacher just scoffed and continued, "Maybe you aren't aware of what these people have been through. So many hardships in this land. They do no fear."_

_ "Their queen does." Dyre wrote._

_ The teacher just blinked. He was astounded that this stranger could suggest such a ridiculous notion._

_ Dyre flipped his page and wrote more, "She is more scared than any of you will ever know. But you all just depend on her so intensely. Its no wonder Winter is early."_

_ The teacher just scowled at him. He pointed to the side, "Out. I want you out of my theater at once!"_

_ Dyre stood, keeping his gaze away from the teacher. He looked to the kids on the stage. They were all watching, trying to figure out what was going on from the half of the conversation they could hear. A few did look scared, but the others just seemed curious. He smiled, waving to them. The kids smiled back and waved too, talking more among themselves now._

_ "I saw him with the Queen!"_

_ "Do you think he's some sort of prince?"_

_ "He definitely is mysterious enough!"_

_ Dyre smiled to himself as he turned and walked down the aisle and through the gate leading out of the theater._

_ The teacher sighed, turning back to the kids. They all stopped talking and just looked at him, "Alright," he began, walking down the aisle towards them, "From the top, _again._" he sighed, sitting in a chair in the front._

_ The young girl, Belle, came walking back out, standing in the center, looking at the teacher. He waved to her and she began._

**Fear shall live inside you. It shall devour you all.**

_ The teacher blinked, watching Belle as she spoke. Was that her? He just sighed, "Belle. Again. Learn your lines!"_

_ Belle blinked, "B-But... I haven't even begun..." she said._

_ The teacher blinked, "What?" he looked at the kids to the side and they confirmed she was telling the truth. The teacher quickly stood, looking around. He heard it, as if someone had whispered it right into his ear. A chill ran up his spine and he quickly turned around._

_ Dyre met his eyes, his own emotionless, giving no hint to what he was thinking. Then, before the teacher could say anything, Dyre just walked out, disappearing into town._

**I warned you. Now, you're mine.**

_ "Practice dismissed!" The teacher declared, his voice cracking on the last syllable. He cleared his throat and waved to the kids, telling them to go, "Be sure to learn your lines! We'll meet again next week." As soon as he finished, he hurried down the aisle and out into the town. The children shrugged, looking at each other. They packed up their things and headed off to their homes._

_The teacher seemed frantic as he hurried through town._

_ Where did that guy go? He thought to himself, How dare he intimidate me! In front of my students!_

_ He ran through the streets, passing by each person, knocking a few down. He didn't stop to apologize as he hurried further down until he came to the docks._

_ He looked around, surveying the scene. A few bigger boats were docked, some smaller passing on the water. Several older kids were swimming in the water to one side, and a couple passerby people exchanged greetings and conversations. But there was no sign of the strange little man._

_ "Where could he have gone so quickly?" The teacher mumbled to himself as he turned circles in the street._

_ Then suddenly, everything went dark._

**Got you.**


End file.
